Rangers and Titans, GO!
Rangers and Titans, GO! is the thirty-fifth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Teen Titans. Summary With some help from the Teen Titans, The Data Squad Rangers must do what they must to stop the Brotherhood from joining forces with Dr. Eggman and bring chaos to Lazy Town. Plot The Brotherhood's Return/Forming an alliance with Eggman It was a dark night, Dr. Eggman freed the Brotherhood from their frozen imprisonment. As Dr. Eggman made a deal with the Brain, Monsieur Mallah, General Immortus and Madame Rouge, The brotherhood joined forces with him. Jump City's attack/The Teen Titans came to the rescue The next day in Jump City, There was an attack by Eggman and his Egg Pawns, Leading them was Egg-Ultron to wreck havoc. But then, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Kid Flash, Speedy, Hotspot and Más y Menos had to rescue every civilians they can find while The Teen Titans fought against Egg-Ultron and the Egg Pawns. Unfortunately, They were no match for him. Cyborg's research on Eggman/Finding help from the Data Squad Power Rangers Back at Teen Titans Tower, No one understood how powerful Egg-Ultron and the Egg Pawns are. Then, Cyborg did some research on Dr. Eggman and Data Squad Rangers as the Titans set off to their dimension for their help. Twilight helps Serena babysit Flurry Heart/Taking her to see Robbie Meanwhile at Twilight's house, Serena was getting help from Twilight Sparkle while babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart by feeding her, playing with her, Evan diapering her. Soon, They decided to take her to see Robbie. The next lesson in Karate Class/Bringing Flurry Heart for a visit At CHS, Robbie Diaz was teaching his class the new technique he made up. Then, Twilight and Serena came and brought Flurry Heart to see him. Just as class was dismissed, Robbie was happy to see her too. A call from Palutena and Pit/Meeting at the Cyberspace Command Center Then, Robbie and his friends were called by Palutena and Pit for an important matter. So, Twilight let Flurry Heart stay with Nadira as everyone meet at the Cyberspace Command Center. Meeting the Teen Titans/Asking for help against Dr. Eggman Suddenly, The Teen Titans arrived just as the portal in the chamber was opened. Just as they asked for their help against Dr. Eggman, Robbie and his friends were glad to help. Some new friends came to see them/Philmac and the Lazy Town Gang arrived Then, Some new friends arrived from another dimension. Philmac was from another dimension, Ziggy, Pixel, Stingy, Trixie, Sportacus, Stephanie and their rival, Robbie Rotten from Lazy Town. Palutena and Pit's gifts/Two Data Squad Morphers for Philmac and Stephanie Then, Palutena and Pit bestowed two new Data Squad Morphers. The Azure Morpher for Philmac, And the Rose Morpher for Stephanie. Arriving at Teen Titans Tower/Robin and Robbie make plans Back at Teen Titans Tower, Robin and Robbie make plans to combine their knowledge to win their fight. Jinx gather help from the reformed villains/Robbie Rotten keeps watch for evil Then, Jinx set out to gather help from her old friends and former enemies of the Teen Titans. As for Robbie Rotten, He keeps watch for Dr. Eggman and Egg-Ultron just in case if she doesn't get attacked. The Rangers and Titans trained each other/Working together as one After that, The Rangers and Titans trained each other in order for everyone to win by working together. Jump City is under attack/Rangers and Titans, Go! However, Jump City was under attack as Sportacus begins his rescue for the Civilians. At last, The Rangers and Titans begin their teamwork as Philmac and Stephanie joins the fight. Philmac and Stephanie try out their Ranger Powers/Using their own weapons Then, Philmac and Stephanie try out their new weapons as they fought off a lot of Egg Pawns. Taking down Egg-Ultron/The fight was done Then, The Other Rangers are about to finish off every last Egg Pawns. As for Philmac and Stephanie, They did the final strike to take down Egg-Ultron for good. Firing the Magna Beam/Egg-Ultron got bigger However, The battle wasn't over yet as Orbot and Cubot fires the Magna Beam. When they did, Egg-Ultron got bigger and more powerful than ever before. Summoning the Zords/The Azure and Rose combination With no time to lose, The Data Squad Rangers summoned their Zords. With Philmac and Stephanie having their own Zords, They begin their Azure and Rose combination with the Shadow Colossal Megazord. Defeating Egg-Ultron/The Teen Titans and Power Rangers saved the day Then, The Megazord finally defeated Egg-Ultron once more. After the battle, The people cheered on the Teen Titans and Power Rangers for saving the day. Welcoming Philmac and Stephanie to the team/The Teen Titans gave thanks Back at Cyberspace, Palutena and Pit welcomed Philmac and Stephanie to the team of Data Squad. As for the Teen Titans, They give their thanks for their help saving their home. Returning home from Jump City/Another day saved by the Rangers After that, It was time for the Teen Titans to return home to Jump City. Just as CHS celebrated, They gave their thanks to the Data Squad Rangers for saving the world from Dr. Eggman. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs D.N.A Ranger Mode Pirate Force Shadow Duplication Shadow Harmony Squad Heroes Teen Titans Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola & Booker *RobotBoy & RobotGirl *Widget, Scanner, Motherboard & Wanda *Jinx, Blackfire, Nightwing, Copy Cat, Wildfire, Mento, Elasti-Girl, Negative Man, Robot Man, Blue Beetle, See-More, Mammoth, Private HIVE, Billy Numerous, Angel, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, Ravager and Color Titans Siblings Villains *Dr. Eggman Songs #Teen Titans GO! - Titans, Sportacus and Rangers #K2G - Stepahine and the Girls #Bing Bang (Time to Dance) - Lazy Town Gang, Titans and Data Squad Rangers Trivia *The Lazy Town Gang sees the news about the Power Rangers and Teen Titans are groups of super heroes. *The Evil of Brotherhood will get their revenge to put Lazy Town in Chaos. *This episode marks the debut and full appearance of Philmac as the Azure Data Squad Ranger and Stephanie as the Rose Data Squad Ranger. Transcript *Rangers and Titans, GO! Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes